The bravest Changeling EVEEER
by Demegordragovar
Summary: Celestia has met her match at the hooves of the changelings kingdoms greatest and tiniest warrior


Big. That was how one would describe the structure in front of him. He just stared at it, his mighty weapon in his mouth. The ponies around him giving him a mixture of looks. Everything from fear, disgust and even the look he called the "Dawww" look since they made that sound. He didn't care about them though, he only cared about his mission. He stood looking at, it his cape and hat slightly flapping in the wind.

"Will you stop that?!" he heard one of the ponies yell. He looked up at his metal head as he gave the back of his leg another 'whack', making the metal monster sigh as he continued to walk, trying to stay ahead of him. But he followed the one called 'Dude', giving him a whack every time he got the chance. Dude quickly submitted to his will as the metal pony and his friend, 'Other Dude', brought him before the large house. Its mighty white doors shining in the sunlight as they pushed them open and walked inside. He followed them into the unknown, he wasn't scared, and he had to do this for the hive.

…

"Avian? Light guard? What are you two doing here?" asked a rather large looking pony, her white fur shining in the sunlight, sipping her tea as a group of ponies played a lovely cello song in the background. Alongside her was her niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, also known as Cadance, and her husband, former guard captain Shining Armor. Princess Luna and Princess Twilight Sparkle sat on her other side. The group obviously having an important meeting about the weather, and when Shining was going to make some heirs walk around. He was evidently thankful for the interruption as he signaled the guards to join them, a bit too eagerly at that.

"Princess Celestia…there's a situation." Light Guard said a bit nervously as he swallowed hard. Celestia looked at him confused, waiting for him to continue.

"…well…uhh …there's—

"There's a changeling outside." Avian said, making Celestia cough a bit as the group suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned their full attention to the two guards, the music suddenly being cut off as well. Whispers filled the room as the Princess stood.

"And did you take him into custody?" Shining armor said angrily, giving a glare at the two, making them sweat a bit.

"….well…no." Avian said making Shining stand up, nearly flipping the table in anger.

"Wait, it's right here!" Light Guard said raising his hoofs in defense, which only seemed to make it worse as the ponies in the background started to panic most leaving the room.

"You let that thing in here?!" Cadance yelled angrily as she stood up, her horn flaring as she readied herself for anything.

"Well, what I was I supposed to do!? Stomp on it!?" Light Guard yelled a bit before covering his mouth. This made the group silent as they gave him a puzzled look. He gulped as he stepped to the side.

"See, here it…isn't?" he said, realizing that the changeling was gone. He quickly checked his hooves as if to see if he stepped on it. Avian quickly did the same, when he didn't see changeling guts on either of them they quickly started looking for the changeling, keeping their heads down as if they would miss it if they dared to look up.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Shining armor asked already ready to bash their heads in. They looked up in order to answer but stopped suddenly, their breath caught in their throats, as they looked past him and at Celestia, their faces going pale. She noticed this and stared back.

"Guards what's so—Eep!" she gave a loud yelp as she felt something whack the lower part of her leg making her lift it as she spun around. A small black creature, wearing what looked like a dirty towel and a paper hat, stood there, looking puzzled as he looked around a bit. He finally saw Celestia, looking up at her, his little face scrunching up a bit as he wobbled over to her. She looked down at him with curiosity as he made his way to her. She gasped a bit as he gave her a whack with the stick in his mouth. Well, it was more of a twig than a stick. The little changeling was about the size of her shoes, she would bet that the little changeling could make her crown its new home with how tiny it was.

"Guards, arrest that changeling immediately!" Shining armor yelled angrily pointing at the changeling, the two guards looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"…well, uhh, sir we would like too but—

"But our lunch break is here!" Avian said, quickly grabbing the Pegasus with his magic as he dashed out of the room, making Shining Armor yell at them to come back. That command fell on deft ears as he turned, switching his anger to the changeling who was still whacking at Celestia's legs as she just giggled at it. He sighed as he walked up to the changeling, only to be shoved to the ground by somepony. He looked up and saw his wife, he almost felt sorry for it, for no one hated changelings like his wife.

"Awwwww! Look at his wittle hoofs!" Cadance said squeeing loudly as she picked it up, making it hiss a bit as she nuzzled it. Shinning apparently was the only one immune to its cuteness as the other princesses, even his sister, ran up to it, circling it like how he was circled when his mom bought him that sailor outfit when he was 2. She quickly backed off a bit as it gave her face a rather hard poke for its size, hissing angrily at her. She rubbed her cheek as she placed the changeling on the ground. It looked at the others as if passing judgment. Twilight got down on her hoofs being at eye level with it, with a scroll and quill in her magical grip.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know changelings were born this tiny!" she said happily as she started jotting down some notes on it, using her magic to pull its wings a bit, being as gentle as she could, measuring them. The changeling finally had enough as it gave her forehead a jab, the stick stabbing through her notes as he jabbed at her. She yelped backing away a bit, rubbing her head as the changeling turned its attention to Luna and her cake as if expecting her to do something. She chewed slowly looking back at the changeling, she shrugged as she took another bite before putting down her plate on the floor. It looked at the cake curiously, waddling over to it, making the Princesses give another round of giggles and "Dawws". Shining Armor joined them giving a pout as he glared at the small creature. Why was he getting all the attention? He pouted more as it gave a little buzz, putting the stick on the ground next to the cake. It gave the treat a sniff, then gave it a small lick before buzzing happily as it dived muzzle first into the sweet, eating it happily. His towel and hat getting messier in the process.

"Was that my cake?" Celestia asked pouting as she looked at the table and the lack of cake at the table.

"Shhh Sister, he is eating." Luna said as the changeling finally made its way to the bottom of the plate, licking at it happily.

"He?" the other Princesses asked, looking over at the Princess of the Moon.

"Yes, we are good with foals and this one here is male, though I don't know if we should call him a colt or not." She said, giving the small changeling a smile. He looked up after he finished, his cheeks puffed out for a bit before he give a tiny burp, quickly covering his mouth. This made the Princesses once again giggle and Daww at him. He turned and looked at Luna, his eyes staring intensely at her. He blinked and turned, picking up the stick again, obviously passing judgment on her as he walked over to Celestia, she smiled down at him, that was until he gave her leg another whack with his stick.

"Ok what's with you hitting me with that stick, young one?" she asked moving away from him only for him to close the gap and again whacked her. Shining armor glared at the changeling as he stepped forward.

"Stop assaulting our princess!" he yelled angrily, making the small changeling back away a bit, looking up at him with fear in his eyes. then something flashed in the small changeling's eyes, making him gasp happily as he ran up to Shining, latching himself to his leg hugging it as he buzzed happily making a few clicking sounds. Shining Armor looked confused as the changeling continued to hug his leg, gently nuzzling it. He shook the changeling off making him land on his side, looking up confused for a bit before standing up and walking over to Shining again, nuzzling him like a cat.

"Awww he likes you." Twilight said getting close to them, this made the channeling look up puzzled as he held on tighter as if thinking she would take him away.

"Shining let's adopt him, he's so cute!" Candance said walking next to them, leaning in close. Shining was about to answer her question but the changeling answered that by hissing angrily at her, threatening to bite her if she didn't back off.

"Oh, umm, never mind then hehe…" she said laughing nervously, backing off slowly, not understanding why such a small changeling would hate her so much.

"Get off!" he yelled, shaking the changeling loose again as he backed off. The changeling tried to follow him again but he held out his hoof.

"No!" he yelled, scaring the small changeling. He tilted his head a bit as he pulled the stick out of his mouth and offered it to him, holding it on one of his little hoof holes. Shining glared at the changeling and his weapon.

"And give me that!" he yelled angrily, violently yanking the stick away from the changeling, making him fall on the ground face first, for some odd reason Shining felt his life expectancy go down by half. The little changeling looked up at him rubbing his little nose, after he finished he looked up, trying to reach up obviously wanting his stick back, looking sad. Shining scoffed and held the stick higher glaring at the changeling. The changeling gave a sad pout, frowning a little before taking a deep breath. Before Shining could ask anything the little changeling started screeching at the top of its lungs, it sounded like a cat choking on a chicharra on helium. The Princesses and Prince cringed as he continued to screech.

"No, I won't let you get away with this." Shining said angrily, this made the changeling screech louder as his face slowly started to turn blue.

"Shining give him back the stick and say you're sorry!" Cadance yelled angrily as she smacked him rather harshly across the back of the head, no doubt leaving a mark.

"Cadance I-

The changeling screeched even louder, its face a now dark blue, Shining felt his head wrapped in at least 3 different types of magic. It felt strange to have so much magic on him at once, but it quickly faded as he was slammed face first into the ground, making it crack slightly. The changeling stopped screeching as the stick was returned to him, he looked up at Celestia, who was holding the stick in her magical grip. She gave it back to him, smiling at the small changeling.

"Here, no need to cry, the big meanie is gone." She said with a warm smile as she heard her nephew-in-law groan as he stood up only to have his wife give him another whack across the head. The small changeling buzzed as he took the stick back into his mouth, looking very happy.

"Tia I think we should let his queen know he is here." Luna said petting him gently, he gave a happy buzz, obviously liking the petting.

"I know Luna, but I'm sure it will be ok if we wait a bit, I mean what's the worst that can happen?" She asked as she leaned in smiling at the changeling, he responded with giving her a hard whack across the face, making her winch at the slight sting. Somehow she knew, just knew, she would regret her decision.

…3 Days later…

Clean. The large City was still as clean and flawless as before. She swore it was even cleaner than before.

"My queen!" one of her drones said as he kneeled before her.

"137 what is it?" she asked slightly annoyed as she looked back at the city from on top of the hill she stood on.

"The city is active, ponies walking around, a few gryphons flying around and even fewer zebras and minotaurs." He said still kneeling before her, she looked back at him taking in his information.

"And the guards?" she asked, slight anger in her voice, as she turned her gaze back to the city.

"They are expecting us, I was told we would not be bothered by the locals but still they advised to me to stay close to them." he said looking up at her to see her reaction. She responded with an "hmmph" as she turned once again to look at the city she, almost a year ago, tried to conquer and yet the letter she got 3 days ago confused her to no end. Her horn flared as another drone came to her side offering her a scroll, she pulled it from the drone making him bow and back away as she opened it.

"Dear Queen Chrysalis of the Changeling race:

I am writing this letter to you because I am in need of your assistance with an urgent matter, you and your people will not be harmed, I Pinkie Promise, but please make haste. I recently got some company and I can't handle him anymore, so please PLEASE come as quick as you can. I am at the end of my nerves, if you do decide to come quickly then I will be in your debt so once again PLEEEASE come as soon as you can.

Princess Celestia"

She had read it over ten times since she got it. The Princess, asking her for help? Once more it seemed like it was written in a hurry and not to mention not the best of papers. She took it as an insult, noting the stains the letter had on it, mostly tea but there was cake here and there. She folded it and tossed it, one of the drones picking it up.

"Listen to your queen!" she yelled, suddenly making the dozen changelings she brought with her jump to attention, it appeared some of them started playing tic-tac-hole while she was thinking.

"As most of you know I have gotten an invite from the Princess requesting our—my assistance with something, she did not say in her note what it was about but she has said we will not be harmed." She said firmly, making the drones whisper amongst themselves, naturally all of them talked about it being a trap.

"My children, I know you are worried but I have the Princess's promise that we are not to be harmed" she said tapping her chin a bit.

"She said something about a Pinkie Promise, some of you know the power this word holds." She said making the drones look up and nod, each of them confirming what they and a large number of changelings and ponies considered a very powerful word.

"Nevertheless, we will take precautions, group A will be positioned on the south side, group B will be on the east side. And finally group C will be with me." She said firmly making her drones nod as they saluted her.

"Move out, and remember, do not engage unless I give the signal!" she yelled as the groups dispersed, making sure to keep a low profile. She took a deep breath, making her way to the main entrance. The drones among her group started talking, everything from being a trap to the hopefulness of a treaty. Some even whispered about the Queen's possible love affair with the Prince of the Crystal Empire, they were silenced by their Queen's angry hiss making them gulp knowing they will pay for that remark later. They quickly reached the gates, a few—lot of ponies running away and hiding, making her grin as she walked into the city. Most if not all of the ponies cowered in fear of her and her children. She saw a few daring to challenge her, but a few angry hisses from her children made them run like scared foals. The sounds of clanking armor quickly got her attention, within seconds a dozen royal guards made their way to them. The changelings quickly took a defensive stance, ready to fight to the death to protect their Queen, she could sense her other lings were ready to strike as well. One of them quickly running over to her.

"You! Come now!" he said suddenly grabbing the Queen in his magical grip, she yelped as she was dragged—escorted to their destination, her changelings quickly following them screeching as they did. The frantic guard hastily made it to the castle doors, quickly spinning her around to put the Queen on her hooves, making the world spin in the process. She could already hear the Hivemind go wild with anger. She barely had time to silence them and make the world stop spinning before seeing another guard run and leap at her. She was ready for anything-almost anything.

"Oh thank the goddesses you're here!" he yelled nuzzling her legs as he frantically kissed at them saying "Thank you!" over and over again, each time kissing her hoofs.

"Light Guard, leave her alone!" the guard who had been escorting her yelled at the kissing pony.

"Shut it Avian! I will do what I want when I want!" Light Guard yelled, his wings flaring up threateningly. That's when she noticed something, the feathers where falling off at an alarming rate. She knew that Pegasus and Gryphon feathers would fall off when they are overly stressed, and this one seemed to be missing quite a few of them. She glanced at the other one, she noticed his fur was shedding slightly, like a dog during summer. The sounds of hissing and the clanking of armor caught her attention as she turned and saw that the rest of the guards were in fact in the same shape. All of them seemed to be under a great amount of stress as she noticed the small trail of feathers and fur behind them as her drones surrounded her, hissing and baring their fangs. She took a good look at the guards and they looked like a dragon just played fetch with them. Bags under their eyes, fur and feathers missing, their mane messy beyond one trip to the spa. It didn't take a genius that they have had a rough time with something. She turns her attention to the castle, her curiosity peaked as she walked up the stairs, with the guards not bothering to stop her as her changelings continued to follow close behind her. She looked behind her just in time to see the first two guards she saw on the ground, biting and kicking, saying something about each other's mothers. She shrugged as her horn flared pushing the doors open. Almost immediately she stepped in something, almost tripping, she looks down and sees a purple, sweet smelling, goo on the ground.

"Jelly?" she said taking a sniff of it, she looks around, her eyes widening in shock. The once beautiful castle was in chaos. Dirt and mud everywhere. No maids or butlers to be seen anywhere. The guards were either fighting with each other or just lying on the ground exhausted, barely giving them a passing glance.

"What is going on here?" she asked, making the changelings just shrug as she made her way to the throne room. As she got closer to it she could hear how silent the castle was, even in the chaotic state it was in. She stood outside of the door…something felt off. She looked at her changelings and she saw that they were worried, some even scared. She turned once again and took a deep breath, readying herself for the worst possible thing as her hoof touched the door, to her shock it swung open, revealing a very familiar face. She backed off slightly, her changelings acting quickly by standing next to her, making their presence known to the white stallion. He barely glanced at them as he continued to stare her down making her do the same. His eyes told her of the fire that burned inside of him, the fire of hate flowed through him at the mere sight of her. She also saw hurt, he was hurt from just staring at her, that and the urge to rip her limb from limb was thick in the air around him. She guessed he didn't care about the fact she did what she had to do to survive, or maybe he did, that was the only thing she could think of why he hadn't attacked her… yet.

"Oh. It's You." Shining said, hate very clear in his voice, as he stared her down, she swore she saw venom drip out as he spoke. She took a moment to calm herself, not showing how nervous she was.

"Oh Shining, how good it is to see you again." She said giving him a toothy smug grin. She winched inwardly at the glare he gave her. That's when she noticed the black eye he had, in fact she took a good look at him, no longer worried about his anger. He had a black eye, a bruise here and there, his mane anything but tidy and his coat wasn't shiny anymore, and a missing tooth. He noticed her look and grunted turning away, not wanting to look at her anymore. She noticed a rather fresh bite mark on his neck.

"What the holy seven hives happened to you?" she asked wide eyed as he gave an angry snort.

"Just get in here and take it away." He said, turning and walking into the room. She could not believe it, this was not her Shining or "Consort" as he was referred to in the hive. He looked like a dragon just got done playing soccer with him, him being the ball. He no longer looked like the dashing handsome stallion she courted. As she thought, she remembered he was the one making moves on her, she wondered if he still had the skills he was so proud of. That stallion really knew how to lick-

"Chrysalis." A voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts, making her look up, she frowned at what she saw. Cadance, the Princess of Love, stood there, her mane a mess, as well as the dress she whore—wore.

"Ah and Cadance as well! Must be my lucky day." Chrysalis said with such a dry voice it would give a desert envy. The princess didn't seem to notice her tone as she gave a big yawn.

"I think it's more our lucky day than yours" she said stretching a bit as she looked back at the queen. Chrysalis was taken aback by the blood shot red eyes she had, as if she hadn't had a decent night sleep in a while.

"And what happened to you?" She asked Cadance, making her give another yawn.

"Oh…just sleepy." She said yawning more as she slumped over Shining's shoulders, nuzzling him. Her hoof traveling to…certain parts as she murred. a few changelings buzzing a bit making Shining look up, he gulped as he moved away slightly making her flop on the ground. she laid on the ground for a bit before she gave another yawn and just curled up on the floor and started snoring.

"You get it out of here NOW." He said as he wrapped his magic around Cadance and lifted her onto his back with a grunt.

"Let's get you to bed dear." He said softly as he started to walk away. Chrysalis couldn't help but smile at the scene. It reminded her of the first night she and Shining-

"Oh Shining! I almost forgot!" Chrysalis yelled, nearly making him drop Cadance as she trotted up to him, her horn flaring as she pulled out another piece of paper out of her saddlebag.

"For you." She said smiling, making him look at her with distrust.

"Read it when you have time, it's sort of important." she said as if they were old friends, making him glare at her.

"And why would I do anything for you besides throw you out flank first over the cliff?" Shining said, his glare never wavering, even after a few changelings hissed at him. Her smile gone as she stared at him with a dead pan look.

"Giddy up." She said, the moment those words left her lips his face went bright red as he coughed rubbing his neck.

"Oh umm…I'll read it when I have time." He said, suddenly being polite, making her grin as he took the scroll from her.

"As long as you do dear." She said grinning more as he turned and walked away at a hurried pace, quickly disappearing around the corner. She stood grinning a bit before feeling a hoof tap her, she looked down at one of her changelings, pointing behind her. She turned and looked and groaned inwardly as she looked at a certain purple Alicorn.

"Ah Twilight, let me guess, not happy to see me?" she asked nonchalantly earning a glare from the Alicorn.

"The only reason I'm not decking the halls with you right now is the fact you need to get him out of here." She said through closed teeth. The queen took interest in this.

"Oh really? First I hear it's an It, now it's a He? What is it that you need my assistance with anyway?" she asked bored as she walked up to her. She had to commend the bravery of the princess for standing her ground against her.

"You mean you didn't send him?" Twilight asked confused, making the queen groan a bit.

"Send who? From the looks of it he's doing quite a number on all of you." She said, making Twilight pout trying to cover herself. She was like the guards. A messy mane, messy fur and even a few feathers missing. She was also sporting red eyes and a rather dark purple bruise in the middle of her head, though what stood out about it was the fact it was…small.

"Nothing, if you didn't send him then you're one changeling short." She said, making the queen look around at her group, they shrugged at her comment.

"Follow me." Twilight said noting the looks on their faces as she walked away a bit before signaling them to follow her.

"This is getting more interesting by the moment." Chrysalis said as she followed her, the group of changelings following close behind her. She swiftly followed Twilight, her mane and tail swaying a bit due to lack of taking care of them, though the drones did get a nice view of her rump, making Chrysalis giggle at the possibility of new art or stories being made about this, she could practically hear some of the males boasting about how they conquered a princess. She allowed them to have their fun as they walked. As she made it to the very same room where she and her race were defeated, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of it, and the slight clinking sound. She's heard this sound plenty of times, she knew it well. It was the sound of a tea cup shaking slightly on its little stand. She turned and looked upward at the stair case leading to the changeling race's greatest enemy. Celestia sat there staring at them being proud—

"Sweet holy goddess" Chrysalis said, taken back by what she saw. Celestia was no longer the proud majestic ruler the world saw her as. Her fur had all nearly fallen out, leaving small patches clinging to her body here and there. Her mane was a dull gray and in so many tangles she would bet her hair stylist would commit suicide if she saw it. Her wings flapped a bit at an uneven motion, twitching ever so slightly; in fact her whole body was trembling slightly. The small tea cup in her magic grip was shaking gently, making the clinking sound. The goddess didn't seem to hear her comment, she was pretty sure she wasn't even aware of her presence yet. The smell she gave off was…odd, to say the least. The changelings actually backed away as the queen moved closer to the goddess.

"Celestia?" Chrysalis asked as she stood in front of the goddess. Still no reaction or acknowledgement of her presence. She waved a hoof in front of her face, still nothing, like she was in her own little world. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Celestia!" She yelled, making Celestia scream as she stood up, making the queen back off at the slight manic look on her face. The princess stood there twitching as Twilight quickly made her way to her, gently petting her back.

"Shhh shh it's ok, it's just Chrysalis." Twilight said in a loving warm tone, giving the queen a glare, making her shrug lightly.

"Yes it's me Celestia. You said you needed my assistance with something." She said waving her hoof dismissively as Celestia drank her tea in one gulp the cup still shaking.

"Ah…y...yyess…I did…three days…aaago." Celestia said still twitching, no anger or happiness in her voice as she stared at her dead on. Chrysalis felt slightly worried at her tone and body language.

"Yes, it was not my fault that wall-eyed mare you sent barely got there this morning." She said, hoping the goddess would believe her lie, feeling slightly bad about it, after all the mare did give her a tasty muffin. She seemed to buy it as she twitched more.

"Twilight, send an order for Ditsy Do's immediate execution." She said making the queens eyes bug out at her comment making twilight laugh a bit nervously.

"..Oh umm don't worry, that has been taken care of." She said as she continued to rub the princess' back.

….

"How did you get all these muffins into the Tardis!?" a light brown stallion yelled as he walked into his home, noting the large pile of muffins in the middle, next to the console no doubt leaving crumbs everywhere. A gray blond mare popped out from underneath it spreading the muffinlance more, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't know! Twilight sent me them today! Something about it being an order from Celestia!" she squeed happily as she munched on one. the stallion scrunched his nose as he made his way up to the pile.

"Get out of there! And help me pick them up!" the stallion said walking up to the pile making her pout.

"No!" she yelled holding onto the pile making him frown more.

"Derpy we need to pick that up now. so get out and help me." he said firmly making her glare at him.

"You'll have to catch me first, but you never will." She said diving back into the pile making more fall to the ground.

"No! Pick them up!" he yelled as he circled it trying to look for her before being grabbed and pulled into the pile by two gray hooves.

"Get your hands—hooves off my rump!" he yelled as the mare only giggled.

…

"Very well done Twilight." Celestia said still twitching, making the queen slightly worried, though the wink she got from Twilight told her to relax. Chrysalis took a deep breath and stared at the ruler.

"So what is it you needed my assistance with?" Chrysalis asked dully, making Celestia gasp.

"Oh Chrysalis! You're here!" Celestia yelled suddenly full of energy. Did she just notice she was here? Chrysalis thought about making a comment but decided against it.

"Yes I'm here…what did you need?" Chrysalis asked, now being thoroughly worried at her behavior.

"Please you have to take him away!" Celestia yelled, getting on her knees.

"I love kids! I really do!" she yelled grabbing Chrysalis's hoof.

"But even I have my limits! And I don't want that to happen!" she said nuzzling the queens hoof making her look confused at the kneeling ruler.

"I mean sure he loves Luna but so do all the fillies and colts! How does she do it!? I'm the Princess, I'm supposed to be the one loved by all the children!" she yelled panting slightly as she cursed her sister's name as she rambled on about her. The queen tuned her out as the Hive Mind went wild with theories. Everything from mad pony disease to bad food, some even suggested an early pony heat cycle, a few of them volunteered for "Exploring" that possibility. That was quickly silenced by the queen and made up with hive cleaning duty. She was never harsh to her children but even she had to be a mother sometimes.

"And thank the stars you're here! After the jelly thing I knew I had to contact you at once!" she yelled, making the queen snap back to the convocation.

"Oh…yes quite bad." She said nervously, making Celestia frown as she stood up.

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?" Celestia asked pouting, making the queen chuckle slightly.

"Not a word." Chrysalis said gaining her composure back rather quickly as she walked around the room as if she owned it.

"Tell me Celestia, you wanted me here with such urgency, yet I have no idea why." She said making Celestia sigh.

"Well I-

"Sister we have returned!" a voice boomed as the doors were forcefully opened to reveal Luna walking in with a bright yellow sun hat on, smiling as a few night guards walked in holding a few bags.

"Look what we have gotten him!" she said happily as she held out a little sailor's outfit. Luna stopped in her tracks seeing the group of changelings and the queen standing there with a confused look.

"Aww we-I was going to take him shopping for shoes tomorrow." Luna said honestly heartbroken as she ordered the guards to take the bags away.

"OK why aren't you in a state of woe?" Chrysalis asked eyeing the princess, noting that she looked perfectly fine. No fur or feathers missing, even her mane flowed gracefully as she made her way to her.

"Well, like we told Tia, we are good with children." She said a bit smugly making her older sister pout, yet she still had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh Luna stop babying him! You knew he would have to return to his family sooner or later!" Celestia snapped at her sister, her wings flaring up, making even more feathers fall to the ground.

"Hey don't yell! You'll scare him! It's not our fault he doesn't like you!" Luna yelled, her wings flapping a bit as she glared at her sister. Chrysalis just stood there, watching the two bicker about "him". She tried to solve who he was, was he a rogue changeling who wanted revenge on the pony race? Was it a pony posing as a changeling trying to cause a war she had so expertly avoided? She heard a voice point out the fact Celestia kept returning changelings unharmed to the kingdom and even invited a few to tea. He was quickly silenced with work in the nursery making him scream and beg for mercy. She cut off the link as she turned her attention to the situation now, feeling slightly sorry for him, for she knew exactly how hard it was to take care of baby changelings. They are notorious for only liking her and not others making it near impossible to take care of them. Thus, the nursery was reserved for the worst punishment and the bravest changelings, and females. She grinned at the incompetence of males sometimes, reason why she ruled and not anyling else.

"Where is he?" she heard Celestia ask as she looked around the room frantically for him. Luna followed her sister's example looking for him. Chrysalis just watched on, sighing inwardly at the fact she would probably die of old age before she would find out why she's here.

"You, find Buttons! Find him now!" Luna yelled as she pointed at a few guards making them salute and run off.

"Find him unharmed or thy spine is stardust!" she yelled angrily shaking her hoof a bit as she turned, still looking worried.

"Buttons?" Chrysalis asked raising her brows making Luna look up.

"Yes, we gave him that name because he uses a button in his mouth to blow tiny bubbles, which come out as a whistling noise accompanies it" Luna said smiling as a few guards and even a few changelings went 'Dawww' at picturing the image.

"Lu….LLL…Luna!" Celestia yelled out loud, suddenly making her turn worried.

"I…I ff...Ff...Found...Hi...m" Celestia said, her slight twitching turning into shakes as her whole body shook every few seconds. Chrysalis looked on confused to why she was shaking so badly now, sure she still twitched now and again but she had calmed down a bit when her sister came. Now she was here on the verge of a mental break down. That's when she heard it, the soft swatting sound occurring every few seconds. The group turned their gaze downward, standing there with a paper hat and a clean towel was a tiny changeling whacking at one of Celestia's back legs. The changeling happily whacking, not a care in the world, yet he had a determined look on his face as he whacked.

"P…ppplease…. ." Celestia said, her tea cup now shaking more noticeably, jerking a bit more with each whack. Chrysalis looked on, a bit shocked at the brave changeling who was basically attacking their greatest enemy.

"And why haven't you killed him? Or at least locked him up?" she said a bit coldly, she yelped as Celestia rushed up to her, glaring at her.

"I know what you and your people think of me and of my kingdom but you will listen to me now." She said firmly, making Chrysalis take a step back.

"I will never, and I mean Never, allow an innocent child to be hurt, I know each side has shed blood but I refuse to hurt, much less kill something so young." She said firmly, her former self coming back.

"I am like my sister, I love children, and that's the reason why my laws are made to protect them first above everypony else, and that extends to every species no matter who." She said, the fire in her eyes worrying the queen until the fire vanished as if something had poured water on the flames.

"…b...bbut….ii...am…tt...ttempted….this...time." she said going back to shaking; the powerful ruler seemed to have vanished. The queen turned her gaze back down and saw the little changeling who was still whacking at her, the same determined look in his eyes. It suddenly dawned on the queen, she knew that look, and she gave a little click making the changeling look up at her. Her eyes narrowed as the changeling ran up to her, nuzzling her leg and clicking happily.

"Mommy!" the changeling clicked happily as the queen picked him up.

"57 what are you doing here?" she said speaking in the native changeling language, oh how she would relish the look on Celestia's face as she looked on confused.

"I came to fight the monster mommy! Like you told me too!" 57 said happily nuzzling her as nuzzled back.

"I never said such—

"You said everyling had to help fight the monsters, so I helped." He said showing her his stick, nearly poking her in the eye with it. The other changelings just stared talking amongst themselves about the current situation. A very important question was asked, How did one of the royal nymphs get out of the hive? The queen's horn flared as she looked though the hive, naturally there was a voice she didn't notice before. A nurse was frantically looking around the hive for the young Prince, apparently she found a hole near the nursery. A holethat was supposed to have been patched up weeks ago. A squad of workers quickly went to fixing the holes praying for mercy, she said she would think about it and also told the nurse where 57 was. The nurse swore he would be getting a spanking under her breath; the queen shook her head, only the older changelings did that. Though she was tempted to do that right now, but the adorable look in his eyes made her sigh.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said firmly putting him down, she started shaking her hoof at him.

"That's a bad changeling, bad changeling." She said noting Twilight was in the corner writing things down in on a notepad. The small changeling looked down lowering his head, looking sad.

"But…but she…Surrendered." He said making the rest of the changelings look at him shocked.

"And furthermore—what?" she asked looking down at him as he clicked pointing at Celestia, who was starting to look happy thinking the changeling would soon be taken away.

"She said the word you like a lot, 'anything'." 57 said looking up at his mother, only to see her smile wickedly.

Celestia and Luna stood silent as the queen started clicking at the small changeling, the small changeling obviously being happy as he throws his hoofs up wanting to be picked up. She quickly picks him up and nuzzles him slightly as they start clicking at each other. Celestia gives them a strange look that the queen notices, and she swore she saw her grin a bit at her reaction. The two continued to talk as the two princesses stood quietly listening.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Luna asked looking at the display with a hint of sadness in her eyes, but also happiness that a family was reunited.

"I don't know Luna I—why is she grinning like that?" Celestia asked, her eyes going wide as the queen's warm smile suddenly went into a wicked grin as she put the changeling down.

"He's not mine." She said turning her nose up at the small changeling, she glanced at the rest of the group making them nod as they too copied her action.

"But but but—

"So sad, he is cute but he's not my problem." Chrysalis said dully as she handed the changeling back to Celestia, making him hiss slightly as he went to work to smacking her forehead making her winch a bit with each smack.

"So thank you for contacting me Celestia but I must be going now, but I will spread word of a lost nymph hopefully someling will come forth." She said as she turned, not showing Celestia her smile as she started to walk away.

"But who knows how long that will take. Weeks, maybe months…maybe even years-

"Please don't! Take him with you!" Celestia yelled as she lunged at the queen, grabbing her feet.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just take him away! Please!" Celestia said sobbing as she nuzzled the holed hoof. Chrysalis looked down and Luna swore if her grin got any wider it would take the top of her head off.

"Anything you say?" she asked, looking down at the proud sobbing ruler as she nodded "Yes".

"Well, let's speak in private." She said grinning as she looked down at her with a fierce hunger in her eyes.

…..…

"Done, done and done!" Celestia said happily sighing away at the documents as Luna played with the small changeling dubbed "Button", while Twilight tried to pry Celestia away from the documents as Chrysalis sat down and enjoyed the show. The group of changelings sat down in random spots around the castle, bored, as they awaited orders.

"Are you crazy!? You're giving away 75% of Canterlot to her!" Twilight yelled worried at the manic look on her teacher's face as she signed.

"And you're giving her permission to come to Ponyville and build a hive there!" She yelled tugging harder and harder at Celestia.

"Not to mention you are giving her a marriage license that says she's legally married to my brother!" She screamed tugging as hard as she could, knowing that if she failed she would have to call Chrysalis her sister in law.

"If it brings me peace I'll give her the sun itself!" Celestia yelled scribbling down more things at a more furious pace.

"No!" Twilight yelled as she tackled the goddess bringing her to the ground as the two princesses started fighting over the documents. Chrysalis couldn't help but smile as she watched the two princesses wrestling over the documents, so far she could have left with nothing but a basket of apples and she would have been satisfied. The show and chaos was enough to keep her entertained for years to come, but that didn't mean she was not going to milk as much as she could from this situation.

"So you're lying right? He is from your hive?" Luna asked snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked at the Moon goddess and how she was playing with Buttons as he laid happily on his back.

"Of course he is, he's my son, I personally laid him." She said smiling as Buttons pawed at Luna's horn.

"He is adorable, you must bring him by much more often." Luna said happily as she bent her head down and nuzzled him, making him buzz happily as the queen smiled.

"Yes he is, though I'm shocked at how he got over here." She said tapping her chin a bit as the changeling screamed happily at the kisses he was getting on his round belly.

"My, my, and here I thought I spoiled him." Chrysalis said smiling as the changeling continued to laugh happily.

"We have yet to meet a child that did not like us." She said happily as she continued the kisses. The two continued to make small talk as Celestia screamed as Twilight climbed on top her of back putting her in a head lock as they continued to fight.

"So who's the father?" Luna asked making the group of changelings winch a bit as the queen took a sip of the tea that a pony had brought her. the changelings scrunching their noses at the lack of tea they got, but a glare from the queen made them stand at attention.

"Well Luna it's obvious that-

A loud crash made everypony and ling stand up ready for a fight. Celestia stood next to a window, panting a bit holding the torn and worn out documents in her magic grip.

"Uhhh Sister, where's Twilight?" Luna asked nothing the broken window as Celestia just panted.

"She's practicing flying." She said, shoving the documents into Chrysalis's hooves.

"Sister she still can't fly." Luna said looking worried as Chrysalis giggled slightly.

"She is practicing." Celestia said, twitching a bit, as a loud crash is heard.

"Well, seems like my work is done here." Chrysalis said giving a click, making the changelings salute and turned to leave.

"Aww do you have to leave? Buttons was going to learn how to swim over the weekend." Luna said sadly pouting a bit. The queen tapped her chin a bit before sighing a bit.

"Well, I suppose staying a bit wouldn't hurt." She said smiling as Luna smiled quickly looking for the small changeling.

"o…oove...er Ah!...H…ere." Celestia said making them turn and smile at the small changeling whacking Celestia's back leg.

"Aww he likes you." Chrysalis said in a mocking tone as she giggled at her son moving from one leg to another. He stopped between them and looked up curiously as if he saw something that he didn't see before.

"Oh this will be the best day ever!" Luna said happily as she stared at him, waving at him to come over to her. He clicked as he looked up between Celestia's legs and tail.

"Oh ummm 57—Buttons don't look there-

To her horror, he reared up the stick and lunged forward. Celestia let out a scream as her face held a look of absolute horror like a small filly, her voice quickly fading as she continued to scream. Her cheeks going a bright red and growing redder each time Buttons pulled and wiggled the now-stuck stick. The room was dead silent for a moment as they stared, Celestia still silently screaming as her eyes bugged out. Chrysalis's horn flared as she grabbed the small changeling, pulling him over and putting him on her back, leaving the stick.

"Well it was nice seeing you again! Rain check on that weekend!" She said quickly ordering a full retreat of the castle, hastily turning around and swiftly making their way out of the door.

"Yes, do come back! And hurry!" Luna said, looking worried at the look Celestia had on her face and how red her face was getting. The changelings quickly made their way out of the castle closing the doors, the ones outside of the castle being told to run away as fast as they could. They silently made their way out of the city as quickly as possible, earning looks from the ponies as they did. They passed an ambulance and a few nurses as they examined a purple Alicorn who came crashing into a cabbage cart, the owner weeping in the corner as they passed them. They finally reached the gates and met up with the rest of the changelings, each one looking worried.

"What are you waiting for?! Run!" Chrysalis said shooing them away as they ran; she looked back at the castle worried, not seeing something had appeared in front of her. She crashed into it, knocking her down, making her fall on her rump.

"Hey watch where you're going!" she yelled angrily standing up, only to realize the rather large shadow over her. She looked up and yelped at the mismatched eyes that were staring back at her.

"Hello Chrissy! ~" the creature said, suddenly wrapping itself around her, pulling her into a hug, making her scream.

"Let me go beast! I have not forgotten about the yellowling epidemic you caused!" she yelled, getting free of him, her son hissing at him over her shoulder.

"That's right, tell him he's a meanie." she said petting the small changeling as she tried to move away from him, only to have him block her way.

"Awww, what's the matter, Love Bug doesn't want any loving from good old Discord?" he said grinning as he wiggled his eyebrows making her scrunch her nose a bit.

"Or do you have your head too far up your flank?" he asked grinning at her reaction, she gave a low growl before grinning a bit at an idea that had popped into her head.

"Oh, that reminds me, Celestia sent for you." She said smiling at him, only now did the other changelings react to his presence hissing at him. He looked at her curiously tilting his head a bit.

"Oh really?" he asked, playing with his goatee, as he stared at her, she only nodded.

"Yes, I don't know what you did to her but she's absolutely head over heels over you, she said she wanted you there as soon as possible." She said grinning as she leaned in a bit making Discord lean in grinning.

"Something about making a few heirs." She whispered into his ears. He pulled away blushing a bit before grinning.

"About time she gave in to my charms." He said, making a black suit appear on him as he placed a top hat on his head.

"Well, I will be seeing you dear right now, I got a princess to see!" he said gleefully as he flapped his wings and took off in the direction of the castle. She grinned as he disappeared from sight as they continued to walk. They finally reached the hill they started on, the queen turned around, staring at the castle.

"My Queen, was this a successful mission?" one of her drones asked, following her gaze. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard, followed by an ungodly scream filling the hillsides as the top of the castle burst into flames, said flames quickly spreading to the rest of the city. A few dozen dots running and flying away from the city.

"Yes now it is." She said grinning as she could practically hear the ponies screaming as she turned.

"This day is going to be perfect~" she started to sing as she leaded the way back to the hive.

"Mommy?" Buttons said, getting her attention.

"Will I be able to see Auntie Luna again? She was nice." He said buzzing happily, making her smile

"Of course, we did make plans for the weekend." She said smiling as he gasped happily.

"Can daddy come too!?" he asked happily, making her stop in her tracks, thinking.

"How was he?" She asked, looking back at the small changeling as he tapped his chin.

"He was a dumbling" he said pouting a bit, making her and a few changelings snicker a bit.

"But he's nice, he let me hug him and gave me his food he didn't want to eat." He said happily.

"He wanted to teach me to fly but he was really bad at it. Auntie Luna didn't like him teaching me to fly on the roof." button said scrunching his nose a bit. Chrysalis made a mental note to talk to Shining Armor about this.

"I don't like the pink one, she smelled bad." He said, giving a snort as he looked down at his smiling mother.

"I taught you well, my son." She said smiling.

"Oh and don't worry, I'm sure Luna will be able to play with you and your brothers and sisters." She said, making the small changeling yay happily.

"Does that mean daddy will too!? Brothers and sisters have yet to meet him! They will like him!" He said happily, making the queen grin evilly as she gave a chuckle to match the grin.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Shining will have plenty of time to be with us, young one." She said as she walked off into the distance. Thinking about the times to be had, after all, what's the worst that can happen?

….

"CLEAR!" a white stallion yelled, placing two paddles on Shining Armor's chest, making his lifeless body jump up with the shock they gave.

"Still no pulse!" a stallion yelled, checking a nearby monitor.

"Damn it! Clear!" he yelled, rubbing the paddles again and sending another shock into Shining's body.

"Damn it, you're not dying on me!" he yelled as he tossed the paddles aside as he started doing compression's on the Prince's chest. The doctor pressed his lips against Shining's, forcing air into his lungs.

"Oh my, I did not know this was that kind of medical wing~" Cadance said, giving a giggle as she swayed her body a bit.

"Damn it! Give her more morphine!" one of them yelled.

"I already did! It's already past the legal dose!" the doctor said, still trying to hold down the pink Alicorn.

"This has nothing on Spring break 645!" she yelled happily, trying to make out with one of the mares attending, much to some of the stallion's joy.

"Will you idiots stop screwing around!?" a voice yelled, making the team turn. A grey grizzled old stallion with a limp walked in, being held by his crutch.

"You, give her 5 more doses." He said as he ran his hoof across his peach fuzz.

"But—"

"Alicorns are resistant to everything, so if you were using any brains what so ever you would have knocked her out by now." He said, making the attending nurse look worried before attaching another bag to the IV.

"We still have him dying over here!" the doctor yelled, making the grey stallion look up.

the stallion scoffed. "Well maybe if you used tongue too—"

"Hoof!" he yelled angrily, making him roll his eyes.

"I'm guessing Red Heart stopped sleeping with you huh?" Hoof said, making the attending doctor grunt in annoyance as he limped to the crash cart, his horn flaring as he pulled out a needle.

"Wait we don't know—"

Hoof quickly slammed the needle into Shining's chest and pushing the substance into it. Within seconds Shining jumped, screaming and flaying.

"57! 57! Why 57!?" he screamed, moving around violently as Hoof forcefully pushed a mask onto his muzzle, making him kick less and less before falling sleep with a snore.

"Isn't it bad to mix adrenalin and knock gassss—"

They turned to see the Alicorn pass out in mid-sentence, making them sigh at the silence that lasted for a few seconds before another crash cart came in, a screaming Draconequus on it. He had burns all over his body, as well as something metal and sharp wrapped around his neck. It looked like Princess Celestia's crown. A second one came in, with Princess Twilight groaning, a neck brace wrapped around her neck as she groaned in pain, before she passed out cursing her teacher's name.

"Damn it what—"

The creature's hand shot out, grabbing Hoof by the collar pulling him close, the paw obviously being broken.

"It….Wawwas …ww. .th...it." he said before passing out, making Hoof sigh.

"Get some coffee brewing, it's going to be a loooong night." He said cursing the princesses as he walked away. Just then Princess Celestia rushed in, Luna following close behind her.

"What this about Shining Armor having a heart attack!?" she yelled, noting the 4 passed out patients in the room, making her sigh as she continued to walk in.

"Well Celestia, I take it the cat finally stopped playing mouse with you?" Hoof said giving her a dull look making her nod.

"Oh yes, thank the old gods that he's gone. Ermm, I'm sure you will see him in his dreams Luna" Celestia said smiling as she looked at her sister, who was reading a note next to Shining Armor. She looked up, her eyes sparkling, as she gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen. She'd only seen that smile when that young colt, Pip, came over for a sleep over and that made her nervous. The last time that happened, Pip's parents filed a restraining order on her.

"Luna why-

"I'm going to be an auntie!~" she yelled happily as she started hopping around the room, saying how she will be the best auntie and will be taking trips and buying clothes and shoes for everyone. She looked confused as she grabbed the piece of paper with her magic, opening it. She recognized Chrysalis' writing as she stared, for some odd reason thinking that this was just the beginning of her day.

"Dear Shining Armor

I write this letter to you to tell you something, I find it a bit difficult to say since I know you don't want to have anything to do with me or my race. But I feel it is only fair I tell you that you have a son, that We have a son. Well, more like Sons and Daughters. 57 of them to be exact. Do not worry, I am taking care of them, I am their mother of course, but they are getting…needy. So I will see when we might be visiting, all 57 of us. Don't let Cadance near them. Changeling nymphs are notorious for attacking those who aren't their birth parents. So if everything goes well we will be visiting in a week. Also, in case you doubt my words, just remember that night. You know, the night where you chewed on my ear on our way to Celestia's private room in Las Pegasus. I'm still shocked no one asked questions when you showed up demanding that room. Mmmmm, I remember that night Shining, and the mess we made. I am quite sad I have to spend my nights alone now. But at least we will always have our whip cream filled weekend. So I hope to see you soon, and who knows, maybe we can spend another night together. 3

Ps

Cadance, I'm a better wife/lover than you, just ask Shining.

Love, Chrysalis XOxOOXXOx

Celestia held the paper, the past 3 days suddenly making sense, and how the changeling was so happy around Shining. She slowly walked over to Shining, pulling off the gas mask he had on and put it around her nuzzle, taking deep breaths as everything started blurring.

"Damn it, why? Why does this happen to me?" she asked, taking one last breath before falling on Shining, landing on his crotch with a hard thud, making his face go red as he groaned in pain. The doctors and nurses just sighing, shaking their heads as Luna continued to prance around happily, still saying that this would be the best weekend ever and how the fun had been doubled.


End file.
